


Мир для их души

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Сколько жизней он прожил? Какая из них настоящая? И живет ли он вообще?





	Мир для их души

Он умирает снова, и снова, и снова. Каждый раз — от руки человека, которого любит больше всего в этом мире. Или правильнее сказать — в мирах? Сколько жизней он прожил? Какая из них настоящая? И живет ли он вообще?

Сехун ничего не знает, как не знает и себя, потому что память подводит, мешая воспоминания, заставляя сходить с ума, вынуждая тонуть в картинах прошлого. Но даже если он не может рассчитывать на свой рассудок, сердце не подводит его никогда — его ненормальное сердце с вышитой чернилами изящной К на груди.

Он болен, он точно болен, но он чувствует себя живым, только когда вспоминает секунды до собственной смерти. Чужой шепот вонзается в него вместе с ножом, взгляд шоколадных глаз заставляет задыхаться сильнее, чем любой известный человечеству яд, а прикосновения теплых пальцев дарят наслаждение, которое он не променяет даже на возможность остаться в живых. Зачем ему жить, если можно умереть и на несколько секунд — всего несколько секунд! — почувствовать близость человека, ради встречи с которым Сехун каждый раз рождается и умирает.

Наверное, это благословение — умереть от руки человека, за которого сам бы отдал жизнь, не раздумывая. Наверное, он уже давным-давно потерял рассудок. Но кровь на его руках слишком реальна, и она стекает по кистям вниз — такая горячая, потому что его сердце все еще бьется так быстро. Его глупое сердце с кроваво-черной рваной К. Чужие пальцы медленно обводят контуры буквы, надавливая на порезы, и Сехун кричит — кричит от боли и желания, чтобы они разбередили рану на его сердце еще больше. Чтобы эти руки никогда не отмылись от его крови, чтобы она въелась в чужую смуглую кожу, просочилась в вены, осталась там навсегда. Сехун болезненно желает стать одним целым с его мучителем — навсегда.

***  
— Он ведь никогда не очнется. Да?

Чонину не нужно поднимать голову, чтобы видеть сочувственный взгляд врачей. Жалость. Всё, что они вызывают — жалость. Нежеланием наконец принять и отпустить. Принять правду, которую ему так и не решаются озвучить вслух, и отпустить — половину своей души, без которой вторая тоже умрет.

Чонин проводит по чужим волосам, убирая со лба мокрые пряди, и касается повязки на груди, из-под бинтов которой с левой стороны снова сочится кровь. Он сжимает в мгновение ставшими липкими пальцы в кулак — в тщетной попытке удержать частичку того, кого уже никогда не узнает. Это так глупо — найти друг друга и тут же потерять. Это так несправедливо — никогда не услышать голос того, кто зовет тебя всю жизнь. Эта ненормальная, болезненная связь — она лишила Чонина всего. Но это единственное, что у него есть.

Он разжимает кулак, неосознанно царапая испачканными пальцами собственную грудь, не замечая, что сдирает кожу до крови. Ему все равно — витая S на его груди давно въелась своими шипами намного глубже.

— На самом деле... есть способ. Если вы согласитесь.

Чонин всегда говорил, что согласен на любые условия. Умолял найти любые средства, предлагал любые деньги, чтобы день за днем, месяц за месяцем слышать одно: отказ, отказ, отказ. Видеть тело, которое слабеет всё больше, чувствовать трепыхание родной души, которая кровоточит всё сильнее.

— Что это за способ, о котором вы говорите только сейчас?

— Единственный. Разорвать эту связь.

Жалость. Если Чонина спросить, чем пахнут больницы, он тут же ответит — жалостью. Ей пропитано всё: взгляды врачей, фальшивые улыбки медсестер, постельное белье и даже стены палат. Ей пропитаны бинты, которые снимают с неподвижного тела, открывая воспаленную рану. Можно ли жить без половины души? Этот ответ Чонин уже знает. Но можно ли жить совсем без неё? Он пытается это представить — всего на минуту. Каково это — остаться в абсолютной пустоте?

— Нет!

Он вскакивает с пола, лихорадочно обводя взглядом врачей, и неосознанно прижимает руку к груди, будто в попытке защитить, спрятать, сохранить — не дать лишить того, за кого сам готов убить, не задумываясь. Даже не зная его. Даже не слыша звука его голоса и так и не увидев обращенной к нему улыбки.  
Наверное, врачи правы: эта связь опасная, болезненная. Неправильная. Ошибка природы, которой не должно было быть. Их не должно было быть. Они убивают друг друга — а теперь врачи убьют их. Видеть его и ничего не чувствовать... сможет ли он?

— Нет...

— Мы думали, что есть шанс, но связь порвется в любом случае, когда его тело умрет само, а это может произойти в любой момент. Мне жаль, но нет никакой положительной динамики.

Наверное, именно так чувствуют себя люди за секунду до самоубийства. Когда понимают, что обратной дороги больше нет, что еще немного — и все будет кончено. Если они не испытывают сожалений, они счастливы. Чонин мысленно считает: один... два... три... На "шестьдесят" он заставит себя отвести последний взгляд от бледного лица. В его силах спасти другого человека — интересно, будет ли тот счастлив? Наверное, да. Не так сложно быть счастливым, не зная, что ты потерял.

Минута заканчивается слишком быстро. Или их прошло больше? Чонин позволяет невольным слезам стечь по лицу — пусть. Ведь вряд ли он сможет еще когда-нибудь заплакать. Будет ли он вообще что-то чувствовать после? Он надеется, что нет — это было бы более гуманно. Жалость. Они же могут сделать это хотя бы из жалости, верно?

— Хорошо. Я согласен.

***  
"Этого не может быть", — холодный пот прошибает Сехуна, когда он видит его среди пленных. Он не был к такому готов. Он прошел эту чертову войну, он выжил, потому что знал, что должен умереть от его руки — и никак иначе. А сейчас... Возможно, пленные поднимут мятеж, и Сехуна убьют одним из первых?

Он вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда ему передают клеймо, и пытается сконцентрироваться на реальности, какой бы неправильной она ни была. Этот мир — ошибка. Он должен умереть — вот единственно возможный исход. Умереть от рук человека, который сидит сейчас перед ним на коленях, связанный, в расстегнутой рубашке. Сехун, будто завороженный, опускается рядом, не в силах оторвать взгляд от чужой груди. Шоколадные, такие знакомые глаза смотрят спокойно и без капли страха. Сехун облизывает вмиг пересохшие губы.

— Как тебя зовут?

Собственный голос кажется ему непозволительно громким в окружающей их тишине. Громким, хриплым и надломленным — совсем не таким, каким он должен быть у человека его положения.

— Чонин. Но ведь здесь мне все равно дадут другое имя.

Сехун кивает. Возможно, этот мир, неправильный, ненастоящий — его шанс всё изменить. Возможность переписать сценарий. Клеймо в его руке начинает темнеть, остывая, и Сехун поднимается на ноги.

— Да, — кивает от в ответ не то самому себе, не то Чонину. Нет, не Чонину. — Кай.

Раскаленный металл прижимается к смуглой коже, прижигая искусно выведенную S, разъедая сердечные чернила. Через несколько недель от неё останется только рубец — шрам прямо над сердцем.

Чонин падает вперед, сгибаясь от боли, и Сехун неслушающимися руками передает клеймо помощнику, бросая сухое "Продолжай".

Крик Чонина всё ещё стоит в ушах, когда Сехун, вернувшись в корпус и оставшись один, поспешно срывает с себя рубашку, чтобы убедиться — его собственная метка все так же чернеет на бледной коже. Он бессознательно обводит пальцами её контуры, вычерчивая его К снова и снова — чтобы въелась под кожу, чтобы ничто не смогло стереть её с его тела.

Этот мир — ошибка. Мир, где чужие глаза смотрят без ненависти, где губы не кривятся в желании убить, где он должен жить.  
Сехун кладет руку на пистолет у себя на поясе.

Он должен умереть — вот единственно возможный исход.


End file.
